Legend of Zelda: Heroes' Path
by Cayne Kitsune
Summary: Life is good for Link and his friends, Vess OC , Aryll, and Tiava OC . But, when a mysterious stranger appears, their lives are flung into chaos and a new chapter of old legends will begin. Set in between the time gap between TWP and the new LOZ. R R PLZ!
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the time prior to our beginning, there was only darkness in our world; as far as the eye could wish to see, there was only the ever present black. Until one day, three goddesses blessed all life with the greatest of gifts.

Din, the Goddess of Power, brought life into the ground and enriched the soil with her mighty arms aflame.

Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, bestowed the land abundant knowledge and the balance of law and order with her vast wisdom.

Farore, the Goddess of Courage, brought life itself that would forever roam its boundaries and make carry out the responsibilites her sisters' gifts brought alongside them with the purity of her soul.

At long last, with the world born and flowing with life, they left for their own world. But, they left another of their great gifts in their stead; the sacred and majestic relic known as the Triforce.

There had been great conflict for the Golden Power, many desired the Triforce's ability to grant any wish of whomever lays their hand upon it. One day, an evil man who sought to rule all of Hyrule had become close to gaining such power. His name was Ganondorf, the first Gerudo male to be born in an entire century of an entirely female race. However, his plans were thwarted by two young children; the daughter of the king of Hyrule, and a young boy clothed in green. For his crimes, he was soon sentenced to be executed.

Many a millenia had passed, the land knew only of piece and prosperity. That is, until something terrible happened. Hyrule was seiged by strange beings from the Twilight Realm, led by their king, Zant of the Twili. Unknown to himself, Zant was merely a puppet being used to prepare the stage for the real actor; the Demon Thief himself, Ganondorf. Because of a cruel twist of fate, he had somehow obtained the Triforce of Power, killed one of the Ancient Sages after surviving a fatal execution sword's blade into his chest, and was banished into the Twilight Realm, home to all beings of darkness; it was there he found a angered Zant, "cheated" out of his throne and desiring anything that would help him gain his rightful place, and posed as a god who took pity on him and offered his power. After all this, Ganondorf all the while used Zant's body as a vessel to gain the seat of Hyrule's throne.

All hope seemed lost, then a single hero took up his sword and defended Hyrule. Like the young boy so many years ago, he was clothed in green and had immeasurable courage. Accompanied by a mysterious being of the same origins as Zant and, in truth, the real ruler of the Twili, the two defeated Zant and ended Ganondorf's tyranny once and for all. All of Hyrule was saved, peace had been restored, and it was all thanks to the exploits of the young hero,whose name forever echoes in only legends. The name of...


	2. Just Another Day

Chapter 1: Just some other day...

**Author's Note: Tiava's name was messed up, its actually Tavai. - -**

W

" Link?" The dirty-blonde haired teenager stirred in his bed, moaning and pulling his pillow over his head, "Link? Come on, man; we have to get going!"

Zzzzzzzzzzz...

*CRASH!

" LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!"

Link shot out of his bed, picked his wooden sword off the floor, and swung it at-

" Vess? What in Din's name were you thinking!" Link yelled, pointing to the splintered mass that was once his door. The dark-brunette shrugged, " I dunno, maybe its the Sheikah in me!"

_Oh dear Farore, why, oh why did you make him this way..._ "Vess, the Sheikah were STEALTHY! Kicking doors into splinters and waking people up has NOTHING to do with stealth, unless that Sheikah was either a blind Goron with anger issues or someone beyond the threshold of sanity."

Vess took a step back in a dramatic fashion, "How dare you! I'm not a Goron!" There was a short pause, then the two friends began laughing like fools. "Good Morning, by the way." Vess greeted, wiping a tear away after gaining his breath. Link returned the greeting and asked, "So why'd you come by this early?"

Vess stood there for a moment, trying to remember what he was here for. Then, he snapped his fingers and started fishing in his cloak's pockets. "No... nuh-uh... wait, uh-huh?... Nope... Hey, so that's where I put that Rupee... Ah hah!" He pulled out a small piece of paper with handwriting that looked just like- "Masl's handwriting!" Link snatched out of the young Sheikah's hand, amazingly without him noticing and giving him a paper cut, and reading their boss' message.

" Boys, you have an order of goat cheese, pumpkin, and fish to deliver to Mr. Colin. Retrieve it from Seth and have it delivered by nightfall for extra pay."

Pocketing the note, Link slipped on his boots and picked up his wooden sword. "Think we'll run into trouble?" Vess nodded, "The Wolfos are back, they'll be looking for anything that goes down easy." With a cocky smirk, he added, "I feel sorry for the sap who falls in that category."

On the way to Seth's shop, The Cucco Bazaar, Link stopped by Tethl's blacksmith shop to check on his order.

" HOW MUCH!" Link blurted out, his contorted in shock and awe. A muscled man, with the traditional blacksmith attire, an apron and brown clothing, and middle length hair that was pulled back to keep it out of his eyes and away from any sparks that would fly from banged metal, rubbed his stubbled chin in an irritated manner.

" I'm sorry, kiddo, but I can't make this price any lower. 400 Rupees or I melt it down into a spitoon." Link's frustration began to near its peak." You know I don't have that kind of money! It's not like I can just cut down bushes or lift rocks to get them, y'know?" Seth thought this over for a while, then snapped his fingers." Tell you what; if you can bring me some very strong Deku Sticks, about ten at the least, I'll cut the price in half. I was gonna use the pay so I can get some more wood for my hilts, but the right kind of Deku Stick can do wonders in the right craft's hands. Now, be on the look out for Red Deku Baba and take special care not to cut too close to the head; otherwise, the wood is no good. We have a deal?"

Link marched off with a spring in his step; he had eighty-seven Rupees in his life savings, all he had to do was get this package delivered, collect the payment, gather ten Red Deku Sticks, and hello real, genuine, splinter-free sword. By the time he arrived at Seth's, Vess was peeling a lemon with one of his "improvised" knives; in this case, a somehow broken, larger piece of a horse shoe sharpened to a lethal edge. "Do you know where that thing has been? At all?"

Vess shrugged, "What? I bought it at the market," Then took a bite of his lemon, "Mwant fum?" He offered, holding a wedge he had already cut out of the wet mass of the bitter fruit. Declining the offer, he pointed to the shiv and said," I'm talking about that. You know what horses do with those don't you?" Swallowing the rest of his fruit in one gulp, he answered," Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I cleaned it after I skinned that Keese the other day after it tried to steal this lemon I just had. Even after I cut off its wing, it tried to hop away from me, that lemon wedged in between those tiny teeth," He chuckled, "Get it? Lemon. Wedge." Seeing his friend roll his eyes, Vess looked down with a heavy sigh. Then Link noticed the sign, "Opening late, at the market. Will return at noon."

With a laugh, Vess said," Well, looks like we have half the day off. How about a trip to the 'Old Grounds,' huh?"

Link couldn't help but smile. His friend, whom he had known his whole life, was referring to the place where the four of them, himself, Vess, and his other childhood friends,Aryll and Tavai had first played together. Link and Vess would spar each other until they collapsed, Aryll would cheer them on until she got tired and took a nap, and Tavai would simply read his books, stare up into the clouds, or blush uncontollably should Aryll slump her sleepy head onto his lap or shoulder.

All these sweet memories brought a smile to Link's face, one that signaled Vess to throw Link's first wooden sword to him. Catching it without missing a beat, he got into stance as Vess picked up his own stick and held up and toward him. Knowing what to do, Link repeated the salute, knocking the too sticks together as a sign of mutal respect as fighters.

" I've been practicing." Vess said, his hand gripping the weapon tightly.

" Yeah? Then I guess that means I'll just have to hold less back." Link said as they charged at each other. The wind whipped at Link' face, the forest was silent as a sleeping Stalchild until the two collided with each other in a furious swing.


	3. How does he do that?

Chapter 2: How does he do that?

**Author's note: Randomness is contagious. Wear your hair nets!**

"Zzzzzzzz..." Vess snored underneath a tree as Link practiced his swings.

"HUGHT! HEYYA!" He cried as he swung down, then spun a swift, deadly arc. He then jumped up and slashed the air as if he had cleaved an enemy in two. Then, he made a stab, turned around, swung left, and swung upward. He felt his hand throb, making him almost drop his weapon. His birthmark was burning again; it's done this all his life at random times. He took off his right gauntlet and saw the birthmark shaped out of three triangles, one on the top with the other two side by side and under the first. As he gazed into the strange mark, his vision began to obscure. When he blacked out, he saw his birth mark hovering before him, glowing a radiant light that almost envied the sun. Something was making him walk towards it; whether it was curiosity or an unseen force, he didn't know. As he drew near, he saw the figure of a beautiful woman around his age walk towards it at the same pace as his; she appeared to be royalty, judging by her walk and her attire. Her chestnut brown hair, long and well kept, flowed over elegant shoulders and brought out the shine of her sky blue eyes.

He sensed another presence, one darker and more hellish in nature, going their way as well; the problem was the person giving off this chilling sensation was nowhere to be seen. When the "three" of them had reached their destination, they reached for the mysterious object. He then noticed his birthmark began to glow as brightly as the object did, except the lower right triangle out-shone the others. The woman's hand was doing the same thing, except the lower left one was glowing the most. As he felt his hand lay on the object's surface, a warm aura coursed through him.

_Thou hath laid thine hands upon the Sacred Gift of the Gods. The Great Golden Power shall bestow thee one desire that resides deep in the depths of thine own heart. Search within thyself and speak your wish. So command the Oracle of the Triforce._

A moment passed, but what happened then caught Link off guard. The "Triforce" shattered and behind its falling shards stood a man in a black cloak, glowing red eyes glaring at Link as if to burn his very soul. He lunged forward, the cloak falling off him to reveal...

Link snapped out of trance with an almighty swing at what wasn't the frightening beast, but a tree. The tree managed to shatter and fall. " VESS, TIMBER!"

Vess sitrred, "Huh?" saw the tree, "MERRY MOTHER OF FARORE!"

CRASH*

"VESS!" He cried as he lifted the tree off of his friend. "Vess, are you alright?"

"Wiink, dah ah wewk wok ahm mokah?" Vess groaned, his mouth full of leaves. Spitting them out, he muttered, "Man I hate salads." then flinched after trying to stand.

"What's wrong?"

"My leg -ugh- it hurts. Badly." He pulled off his boot and pulled up his black pants leg to reveal a very large swell on the shin. "Thats not good..." he said before shuddering from another wave of pain.

"Is it broken?"

"Cracked; I don't feel anything out of place. We need some red potion."

Link looked up to the sky; it was sunset, there was no way he could get to the market side of town and not find Vess in one piece after the Wolfos find him. "We'll need to make some, what were the ingredients again?"

Vess thought for a moment. "I think it was fire root, deku seeds, and zoraberries. Hurry, go find Hermo and Otur for fire root and zoraberries. As for the Deku seeds, theres a Deku Scrub that sells them. Quickly, it's almost nightfall, the Wolfos will be on the prowl and I don't think the Sheikah in me can skin them with a messed up leg. Here, take this; you cant expect to carry the stuff with your bare hands do you?"

Duh-duh-duh-duuuuh!** YOU GOT AN EMPTY BOTTLE! Use this to carry potions and small objects from one place to another. Don't break it!**

"How are you doing that?" Vess pointed at the empty bottle hovering over Link's hands. He shrugged and hurried off to gather the ingredients.

"Ooooh, Link!" Yelled a short man in a green suit. _Oh, dear Nayru, it's Tingle..._

"How are you, dear boy. Would you like to buy a map? A fairy charm maybe? Only 50 Rupees!"

Link stopped, " I'm sorry, but I can't. Vess got hurt and I need to get some red potion to him before the Wolfos do!"

"W-W-W-Wolfos! Say no more! By the way, if you're ever in the market for any of my merchandise, I'll give you something special if you can give me..." He motioned Link to come closer and whispered," The Great Fairy's signed pictograph!"

Link nodded and ran off, only to be stopped by another voice. "Link, up here! Press Z to lock-on and A talk!" Only one person would say something like that. "Otur!"

Up there stood a young adult Zora, with pale blue scales and a scar over his right eye. "What brings you here in such a frantic, bud?" Link explained his situation. "Whoa! Here, take these, there fresh picked from my old splashing grounds of Zora Bayou. Now go help your bud!"

Duh-duh-duh-duuuuh! **You got some Zoraberries! These sweet, plump delicacies are well known for their healing properties in potions as well as their taste!**

"Dude! How'd you do that!"

'I dunno, it's a habit." Link said before breaking into a sprint. Next time he stopped, it was near a large waterfall. Going in, he saw a small hut with a basket of fire root next to it.

"Hm, looks like Hermo's asleep. I'll just take a few of these, leave this Rupee, and..."

CLONK!

Link jumped and rubbed the sore spot on his head, "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! I thought you were sleeping!" The old man, Hermo, palmed the head of his wooden cane, eyeing Link grumpily.

"Don't mean ya can steal mah properteh! The tarnation kinda manners is that?"

"Please, sir, I need these for my friend V-...

"BAH! I know full well bout dat crazy fool! Ain't a moments peace whenever Aryll comes visitin' and talkin bout Vess' crazy antics. Normally, I'd say never even if the Goddesses asked me; however, since Aryll thinks yer such a good friend, I'll give ya some. BUT DON'T LEMME CATCH YA HERE TRYIN TO STEAL MAH PROPERTEH!"

_Two down, one to go._ Link thought as he ran to the Deku Scrub's stand.

"Heyyyyy! Link! How are you, lad? You've certainly sprouted since we last met, eh?" Said a ivy-mustached Deku scrub. "How bout some Deku Seeds for your friends red potion, hmm?"

"How did you-..."

"Believe me when I tell you this: 'When it comes to you two, there's no secret. I'll just put the seeds on your tab. And since I'm such a good business scrub, I'll even mix it for you. SHMULK!"

Thunderous footsteps shook the ground as a hulking Goron stepped out of a tent. "YOU CALLED THE SHMULKSTER, BROTHER! The Scrub whispered into Shmulk's ear, then he nodded. "OK, BROTHER, THE SHMULKSTER IS ON THE JOB!'

He took the Zoraberries and squished them between his muscles, he took the fire root and and crushed them with his pinky, and then he took the Deku Seeds and screamed, "OOOOOOOH, YEEEEEEAAAAH!" and they turned into dust.

After several more flexes, poses, and shouts, the potion was done. "HERE YA GO, BROTHER!"

Duh-duh-duh-duuuuuh! **You got a Red Potion! One sip and you'll be completely revitalized! But since you're just fine, you should give it to Vess.**

Shmulk gawked at Link. "NOOOOO. IT CAN'T BE! HE'S SO PUNY, YET HE CAN LIFT THAT THING IN THE AIR WITHOUT TOUCHING IT! I MUST TRAIN HARDERRRRRR!" He yelled as he took off in a dust cloud.

Vess, meanwhile, was sitting back on the tree that had put in this most unpleasant position. The last rays of the sun were sinking into the highest of the many hills of Faroryu Village. As the sun falls, the Wolfos arise...

AWOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The sudden noise made Vess' spine jolt. They sounded close, very close...

RUSTLE RUSTLE

"Oh, boy... they got here alot faster than I expected..." Vess sighed, "Sorry, Link, but this is the end for me. Never got a chance to get a date with that one babe from the other day..."

"I think you can forget about her, my friend. She has a husband." Link said, carrying a bottle of red potion with him. "Link, if I wasn't in pain, I'd punch you for scaring the life out of me!"

"Rain check, right now, drink up and lets get that order! You go to Colin's and distract him while I get the order."

Colin looked up at the moon and the stars. "They're late; I wonder if everything is well. Hehehe, I'm almost over the hill and I'm acting like those two's parent..." He laughed to himself, then he saw Vess running towards him.

"Heyyyy, Colin, how's it going? You look well, that a new shave?"

"Vess..." Colin crossed his arms. Vess heaved a sigh and told him all that happened. Rubbing his chin, Colin finally rolled his eyes." Alright, I'll give you more time, but next time... wait what is that?"

They both turned to see a huge dust cloud charging towards them. Out of the cloud came Link with a huge crate on his back and his legs carrying it at a breakneck pace." SPECIAL DELIVERY!" He yelled before tripping on a rock. The crate shot off his back, into the air and landed right on- "GAAAAH!" Vess' nose.

After a long, hard marathon of laughter, bandages, and Colin's famous Yeto Stew, Link and Vess bid Colin farewell. "So what's the plan?" Vess asked, throwing his bloody nose bandage away.

"We're supposed to meet Aryll at Twilight Hill around sunrise tomorrow." Link answered, taking a bite of some leftover bread from dinner.

"Well, you go on to bed; me, I'm gonna visit Tavai."

"Hey, now that you say that, I think I'll tag along; it's been about a week since I last saw him."

"A week? Wow, he must be busy with something. Shall we interrupt?" Vess said with a joking smile, to which nodded with a smirk of his own.

Tavai was a pale skinned young man a year younger than Link and Vess. He had dark colored eyes, one covered by a long bang of silver hair. He inherited his library from his uncle who had died from last month's outbreak of Black Cuccoo Pox. Sort of Ironic that he discovered the cure, which turned out to be Cuccoo Noodle Soup, and couldn't cure himself. He sighed, but smiled at the thought of his selflessness to save the others that had been sick. His smile broadened when he found the book he had been searching for, "Goddesses bless you, Uncle..."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY TAVAI!" Vess thundered at the top of his lungs, making Tavai jump and almost drop the fragile book.

"VESS! This is a library. BE QUIET!" He rasped, stifling a yell so he wouldn't be considered hypocritical. "Besides, I thought Sheikah were stealthy!" That last comment earned an amused snort from Link.

"Whatever; so what have you been doing for the last week."

"N-n-nothing... well..." Tavai blushed, "You're going to see Aryll tommorrow, right?" The color in his cheeks brightened at the mention of Aryll's name.

"Yes, we are. Why? You going to finally ask..." Vess joked, poking Tavai's flushed cheeks, "...the question.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what! N-n-no! I-I-I mean... OH SHUTTUP!" He yelled, then covered his mouth. Before he decided to go off on Vess, he gave link a book. " It's for her; I know how much she likes birds, it's all she talks about. I would, too... After all, they're creatures so easily envied by creatures like us who only have our legs to carry us. Anyway, can you give that to her for me? I missed her birthday last week and I felt horrible about it since I was looking for the blasted thing."

Smiling, Link nodded and headed for home, awaiting the night's embrace as he slept. All the while he slept, his birthmark began to ever so slightly glow a very faint light.

**How strange, our brave hero has these painful throbs in his hand and visions of a beautiful woman and a terrifying demon, all of which have the same birthmark as he, but a seperate part is aglow. What do these visions mean? What is this Great Golden Power? And who was that demon behind the cloak? And how does Link do that Hovering thing!**

**THE SHMULKSTER WANTS TO KNOW!**

**Huh! Get outta here!**

**I'LL BE BACK BROTHER!**


End file.
